As new developing countries rise, there are increasingly more middle-class people who pursue a better quality of life and consume lots of power, and such a huge consumption leads to an increasingly higher demand of energy, and thus the price of oil rises rapidly, and the environmental pollution becomes a serious issue. Obviously, developing and applying a new clean and green energy demands immediate attentions and feasible solutions.
In present conventional green energy sources such as solar power generation systems, wind power generation systems and even tidal power generation systems, all green energy sources other than the wind power generation system are still at the stage of improving the efficiency of generating power or at a theoretical stage. The conventional wind power generation systems are generally large systems installed in an open area. For example, a large wind power generation system is installed along a seashore. However, if such large-sized wind power generation system breaks down, the maintenance cost is very high, and more importantly, the maintenance process is very troublesome and even requires a super-large hoist for removing and reinstalling the system after the maintenance is made. It is pity, but yet common to see abandoned governmental large wind power generation systems, and such outcome is definitely not the original intention of protecting environment. Furthermore, tremendous governmental expenditures are wasted.
Therefore, it is an important subject for this invention to develop a wind power generation system capable of replacing, maintaining or repairing the wind power generation units easily to reduce maintenance cost, time and effort, so as to improve the application and efficiency of green energy.